Wilkommen zu Deutsch Literatur, Kiseki no Sedai!
by solitudexskylark
Summary: Sastra Jerman adalah tempat mereka kembali bertemu dalam naungan pendidikan yang sama. Dari jurusan ini, mereka jadi tahu kalau Bahasa Jerman bukan hanya sekedar berbicara 'ich liebe dich' semata. Jadi, mari kita awali materinya dengan das Verb, kurasa? [Kiseki no Sedai; based on curhatan author]


**Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _I own nothing but this fanfic._

 **WARNING:** might be **OOC** , **90% curhatan author** , (mungkin) ada kesalahan dalam penerjemahan maupun penyampaian materinya, **bahasa kurang baku** , **n** _ **o pairing** _(atau jika kalian merasa telah menemukan hint dari suatu maupun beberapa pair, itu kuserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca).

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, kita akan _flashback_ pada momen masa pra-bimbingan mereka. Di sini, para _betreuer_ maupun _betreuerin_ mengadakan sesi wawancara singkat untuk mengenal lebih dalam mengenai _leiter_ maupun _leiterin_ mereka.

.

"Entschuldigung."

" _Eh, bentar kok orangnya gak ada—WAAA! Siapa sih yang ngagetin—oh, eh, Kuroko!?"_

" _Ya, ini saya, Nijimura-san."_

 _Nijimura mangap di tempat setelah bereaksi dengan_ alay _barusan._

" _Apa ada yang salah?"_

" _Gue gak nyangka lo masuk Sastra Jerman … Gue kira lo lebih tertarik masuk Sastra Jepang."_

" _Sebenarnya, Sastra Jerman itu pilihan kedua saya, Nijimura-san. Tapi, saya tetap ambil karena ingin dicoba dulu."_

" _Oh, moga lo betah di sini, ya!_ Wilkommen zu Deutsch Literatur Universität Teikou, Kuroko!"

 _Aslinya, Kuroko tidak begitu mengerti karena sebelumnya tidak pernah mempelajari Bahasa Jerman sama sekali. Tapi, dia tetap bersikap sopan dengan menjawab, "… Terima kasih banyak, Nijimura-san."_

" _Sama-sama! Kalau ada kesulitan apa-apa, tinggal tanya aja ke gue, ya!"_

" _Terima kasih sekali lagi."_

Meskipun tadi kurang diyakini sebagai sesi wawancara yang baik dan benar, namun setidaknya interaksi mereka masih _jauh lebih normal_ bila dibandingkan dengan lima anggota Generasi Keajaiban di bawah ini:

.

"Entschuldigung _,_ ssu!"

" _Kise?! Elo beneran kuliah?!"_

" _Jahat sekali,_ ssu! _Tentu saja aku kuliah, Kasamatsucchi!"_

" _Berhenti panggil nama gue kayak gitu!" Sebentar, rasanya ada hal lain yang membuat Kasamatsu penasaran, "Terus karir lo jadi model gimana?"_

" _Masih jalan dong,_ ssu! _Lagian dari kampus ke tempat pemotretannya juga deket, kok!"_

" _Ya udah. Kalau gitu, jangan lupa dateng pas mabim, ya! Awas jangan pake alasan pemotretan lagi, lo! Itu mabim bukan klub basket kayak dulu!"_

 _Kise mengerjap dengan polos, "Eh? Tapi, tiap Sabtu aku ada pemotretan penting,_ ssu—"

" _DATANG ATAU GUE TENDANG LO, LEITER SIALAN!"_

" _Hiii! Iya, ampun,_ ssu!"

.

"Entschuldigung, nodayo."

"… _Bentar, elo Midorima?"_

" _Hmph, memangnya siapa lagi,_ nanodayo."

" _Ha, emang bener Midorima. Gayanya masih songong kayak dulu," Miyaji mencibir gak tanggung-tanggung. "Kenapa lo ambil Sastra Jerman? Kata Takao lo lebih minat masuk Kedokteran?"_

" _Aku masuk sini lewat jalur rapor pilihan ketiga. Jadinya tidak bisa ditolak,_ nanodayo _."_

" _Wah, jangan-jangan lo bakalan ikut jalur test tahun depan." Miyaji tersenyum meremehkan, membuat Midorima sedikit terusik. "Padahal, Takao keterima di Sastra Inggris. Lumayan masih bisa bareng walaupun beda jurusan."_

" _Hmph, belum tentu,_ nanodayo."

" _Ya udah, sana balik, gih. Gue gak perlu banyak wawancara ke elo, kan."_

"Danke, nanodayo."

"… _Oi, bisa gak sih lo hilangin kebiasaan_ nanodayo _itu pas ngomong pake bahasa Jerman?"_

"Es tut mir leid, nanodayo." _Midorima sedikit membuang muka,_ " _Ini udah bawaan lahir,_ nanodayo."

Miyaji menyerah.

.

" _Yo."_

" _ENTSCHULDIGUNGNYA MANA, WOI!?"_

" _Apaan, sih. Ngapain pake ensuldigung segala." Udah songong, pengucapannya salah, pula. Bikin Wakamatsu makin keki aja._

" _Cih, kenapa lo bisa masuk sini, sih? Katanya lo mau main basket ke Amerika? Gak mau kalah sama Kagami yang udah ke sana duluan?"_

" _Gue disuruh kuliah dulu sama nyokap." Aomine menguap malas, merasa kalau sesi wawancara ini terlalu membuang-buang waktu. "Udah, ya. Gue cabut dulu, dah."_

" _WOI INI WAWANCARANYA BELUM SELESAI—"_

 _Salah seorang kakak tingkat menginterupsinya, "Wakamatsu, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang untuk mereka, kok."_

" _HAH!?"_

.

" _Muro-chin."_

" _Atsushi? Astaga, kamu benar-benar masuk sini, ya …,"_

" _Hm? Aku memang keterima di sini, Muro-chin."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu itu." Himuro tertawa kecil, tangannya merogoh sebungkus maiubo yang ia siapkan sebagai hadiah selamat datang kecil-kecilan kepada setiap mahasiswa baru, "Ini, untuk Atsushi. Selamat datang di jurusan Sastra Jerman, ya. Kamu tunggu aja di sini sampai waktunya pulang."_

" _Baiklah~"_

 _Well_ , untuk apa wawancara? Keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak zaman SMA, kok.

.

"Entschuldigung, Betreuer."

 _Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening. Mengapa seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang maha absolut bisa muncul sebagai adik tingkatnya di sini?_

" _Akashi, kau masuk jurusan Sastra Jerman?" Pertanyaan retoris, jelas-jelas Akashi ada di sini karena diterima di jurusan yang sama dengan Mayuzumi sendiri. "Kenapa milih masuk sini?"_

" _Aku ingin mengembangkan sayap perusahaan keluargaku ke Jerman, Betreuer." Akashi tersenyum mantap dengan kepercayaan diri yang patut dikagumi, "Sebagai pewaris tunggal, aku harus menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang."_

"… _Kalau kendalanya soal bahasa, kenapa gak ambil les bahasa aja, Akashi?"_

" _Les dan kuliah itu dua konteks yang berbeda untuk mempelajari karakter suatu bangsa dan negara, Betreuer. Di sini, aku bisa sekalian mempelajari kebudyaan dan cara berbisnis dengan orang Jerman sendiri."_

 _Tapi, Mayuzumi masih penasaran, "Terus, ayahmu beneran ngerestuin?"_

 _Senyum Akashi sedikit berubah menjadi penuh arti, "Aku mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di universitas ini juga. Jadi, rasanya bukan menjadi masalah lagi dalam hal perestuan orangtua."_

 _Mayuzumi mematung di tempat, memikirkan seberapa jenius seorang Akashi sampai berani mengambil program_ double-degree _meskipun masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa baru._

* * *

.

.

.

Dulu, mereka dipertemukan dalam sekolah menengah pertama yang sama _karena basket_. Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka berpisah ke sekolah menengah atas masing-masing _karena basket_ sebagai taruhan mereka.

Tapi, masa-masa itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang, mereka kembali bertemu untuk bersatu dalam satu universitas, satu fakultas, bahkan satu jurusan yang sama.

Apakah Sastra Jerman memang menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untuk masa depan mereka? Jawabannya belum pasti karena tahun ini menjadi awal mula mereka dalam menjalankan hidup sebagai mahasiswa. Tapi, tenang saja, sekarang kita bisa menengok kisah nyata mereka saat berjuang selama sebulan ini, kok. Maka dari itu, sebelumnya kita bernyanyi dulu, oke?

Oh, ya, bila kita mengenal lagu 'Topi Saya Bundar' sejak kecil, maka di Jerman topinya diganti menjadi segitiga.

.

 _Mein Hut, der hat drei Ecken,  
drei Ecken hat mein Hut,  
und hätt er nicht drei Ecken,  
so wär er nicht mein Hut._

.

Omong-omong, bagi yang masih bingung mengapa Akashi dapat mengambil _double-degree_ secara legal meskipun masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru, jawabannya sederhana: _karena dia adalah seorang Akashi._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** **(berikut ini sejumlah kata subjek dalam** **bahasa Jerman** **beserta** **artinya** **):**

 _ich_ (saya), _du_ (kamu; informal), _er/sie/es_ (dia (sesuai urutan); laki-laki/perempuan/netral), _ihr_ (kalian), _wir_ (kita/kami), _Sie/sie_ (anda; formal/mereka)

* * *

.

.

.

[Liebe Akashi, tolong sampaikan kepada teman-teman kelas A dan B bahwa _Kleintest_ diadakan besok jam 12.30 di Aula Gedung D. Pelajari saja materi yang sudah difotokopi. _Danke._ ]

 _._

Begitulah pesan singkat yang disampaikan oleh sosok _frau_ yang mengajar mata kuliah Strukturen und Wortschatz dalam ponsel layar sentuh milik Akashi. Sekarang, mereka berkumpul di teras depan Gedung C sambil duduk dengan membentuk lingkaran berukuran sedang. Mereka sepakat untuk belajar bersama setelah kelas mata kuliah Grundkurs Deutsch selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Kuroko dan Midorima sedang menghafal isi dari kertas fotokopian mereka dengan khidmat. Aomine dan Kise mengerutkan kening dengan mata yang fokus pada kertas yang sama. Akashi sibuk menandai beberapa bagian yang penting dengan spidol. Murasakibara? Dia juga membaca kertas miliknya sambil makan camilan.

"Jadi," Akashi mengalihkan pandang dari kertas fotokopian ke arah teman-teman segengnya, "Apa kalian sudah siap untuk kuis besok?"

"Sebenarnya, Akashicchi." Kise angkat bicara terlebih dahulu, "Aku masih bingung soal perubahan kata kerja ini, _ssu_."

Akashi jadi curiga kalau Kise tidak memerhatikan penjelasan dosen saat di kelas sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tetap menjelaskan, "Karena bahasa Jerman mengenal istilah konjugasi, di mana konjugasi merupakan perubahan kata kerja yang mengikuti subjeknya."

"Berarti kalau subjeknya berbeda, jadi kata kerjanya juga harus berbeda?"

"Tentu saja. Di kelas kita sudah mempelajari arti dari kata _ich, du, er/sie/est, ihr, wir,_ serta _Sie/sie_ sebagai subjek, sedangkan dalam setiap kalimat terdapat subjek dan predikat yang berupa kata kerja. Karena itu jadinya harus berbeda, Kise."

" _Ich arbeite, du arbeitest, er/sie/es arbeitet, ihr arbeitet, wir arbeiten, Sie/sie arbeiten …,"_

"Nah, seperti itu contohnya." Akashi merujuk pada Kuroko yang sedari tadi menghafalkan subjek beserta konjugasinya. Dia mengambil pulpen untuk membuat tabel pada buku catatan milik Kise, " _Arbeiten_ yang berarti _bekerja_ merupakan kata kerja dasarnya. Bila bertemu subjek _ich_ diubah akhirannya ke -e menjadi _arbeite._ "

"Untuk subjek _du_ diubah akhirannya ke -st menjadi _arbeitest."_

"Subjek _er/sie/est_ serta _ihr_ diubah akhirannya ke -t menjadi _arbeitet_."

"Sedangkan untuk subjek _wir, Sie besar, serta sie kecil_ diubah akhirannya ke -en menjadi _arbeiten._ " Akashi selesai membuat tabelnya.

"Tunggu, berarti untuk _wir, Sie besar_ dan _sie kecil_ itu kembali pakai kata kerja dasar, dong? Yang berubah itu cuma _ich, du, er/sie/est,_ sama _ihr?"_

Akashi mengangguk. Tapi, masih ada kejanggalan bagi Kise.

"Terus kenapa bahasa Jermannya _dia perempuan_ dan _mereka_ itu sama-sama _sie,_ Akashicchi!? Gimana cara bedainnya, coba?"

"Nah, itulah gunanya konjugasi, salah satunya dengan membedakan antara _sie_ berarti _dia perempuan_ dengan _sie_ berarti _mereka_." Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Kalau kata kerjanya punya konjugasi -t berarti subjeknya _sie_ untuk _dia perempuan_. Sedangkan kalau pakai konjugasi -en berarti _sie_ untuk _mereka_."

Kise mangut-mangut paham. Yah, salahnya sendiri karena suka diam-diam sibuk dengan ponsel di tengah kelas, sih.

"Oh ya, Akashi." Aomine mengambil giliran untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kata kerja _lassen_ ini kalau diubah jadi _ich lasse_ terus bagian _du_ -nya malah jadi _du lässt_ bukan _du lastest?"_

"Aomine-kun, pengucapan _a umlaut_ itu dibaca seperti e, bukan a." Kuroko sempat-sempatnya mengoreksi di tengah sesi menghafalnya.

"Terus ini juga, kata kerja _schlafen_ kalau diubah jadi _ich schlafe_ dan giliran _du_ jadi _du schläfst?"_ Kise juga ikut-ikutan meskipun pengucapannya masih belepotan, "Terus ini ada _er/sie/est schläft_ tapi giliran bagian _ihr_ dan seterusnya balik lagi ke a biasa bukan a um—apalah itu yang ada titik dua di atasnya?"

"Namanya _a umlaut_ , _nanodayo_."

" _Ich nehme, du nimmst, er/sie/est nimmt, ihr nehmt, wir nehmen, Sie/sie nehmen—"_

"Tuh, 'kan! Bahkan _nehmen_ juga bisa berubah jadi _nimmst!_ Astaga, kenapa mau ngucapin kata _verba_ aja harus ada aturannya, sih …,"

"Dalam Bahasa Jerman, untuk kata kerjanya memang dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu kata kerja beraturan dan tidak beraturan." Akashi kembali menjelaskan, "Contoh kata kerja beraturan dan konjugasinya seperti yang sudah kujelaskan pada Kise tadi. Sedangkan kata kerja tidak beraturan memang memiliki peraturan yang lain lagi. Seperti _nehmen_ yang bertemu dengan subjek _du_ menjadi _du nimmst_."

Aomine melongo, "Terus cara bedain kata kerja beraturan sama tidak beraturannya itu gimana!?"

"Dihafal, _nanodayo._ " Midorima mengangkat pangkal kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung karena efek terlalu banyak membaca, "Frau memberi fotokopian berisi latihan ini untuk dihafal, _nanodayo_."

Memang benar, dalam kertas fotokopi mereka berisi contoh penggunaan konjugasi dalam kata kerja bila bertemu dengan subjek beserta soal latihannya. Hanya saja teks keseluruhannya tertera dalam Bahasa Jerman, membuat mereka yang masih belum familiar dengan cara pengajaran bahasa asing merasa agak bingung.

"Dihafal!?" Aomine terkejut, "Sebanyak ini harus dihafal!?"

"Ugh, kenapa harus dihafal, _ssu_ …,"

"Coba kalian perhatikan baik-baik. Semua kata kerja tidak beraturan ini masih dalam kategori umum," Akashi menaruh kertas fotokopinnya sendiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka sambil menunjuk semua daftar kata kerja dalam contoh, "Jadi, kalau diperhatikan secara keseluruhan, perubahan konjugasi yang berbeda aturannya dengan kata kerja beraturan itu terletak pada subjek _du_ dan _er/sie/es_."

Kuroko berhenti menghafal. Murasakibara juga berhenti mengunyah camilan yang dia bawa. Lima pasang mata berbeda warna ini menatap ke arah kertas fotokopi milik Akashi secara bersamaan.

"Lihat, di sini tertera bahwa untuk subjek _du_ dan _er/sie/es,_ terdapat perubahan pada huruf vokal selain konjugasi akhirannya." Akashi mengambil stabilo dan mencoret bagian yang tidak sempat dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Untuk huruf vokal _e_ diganti menjadi _i_ atau _ie_. Seperti _nehmen_ menjadi _du_ _nimmst_ dan _er/sie/es nimmt_ , serta _lesen_ menjadi _du liest_ dan _er/sie/est liest_."

"Huruf vokal _a_ diganti menjadi _ä_ alias _a umlaut_. Seperti _schlafen_ menjadi _du schläfst_ dan _er/sie/est_ _schläft_."

"Sedangkan huruf vokal _au_ diganti menjadi _äu_. Seperti _laufen_ menjadi _du läufst_ dan _er/sie/es läuft._ Meskipun untuk yang ini kasusnya cukup jarang." Akashi menoleh pada teman-temannya, "Apa kalian mengerti?"

Kelimanya mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau semua kata yang dipelajari di sini tidak keluar dalam kuis besok, _ssu?"_ Rupanya Kise masih merasa risau dengan masalah membedakan kata kerja beraturan dan tidak beraturan ini.

"Tenang saja," Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Nijimura-san bilang kalau Frau tidak akan memberikan kuis di luar dari kisi-kisi yang materi yang disampaikan beliau."

"Jadi, intinya kita tetap harus menghafal, ya?"

Akashi mengangguk. Sebenarnya baik Kise dan Aomine masih merasa keberatan. Tapi, setidaknya mereka sudah mendapatkan gambaran sekilas mengenai _Kleintest_ yang akan mereka hadapi untuk hari esok.

"Omong-omong, Murasakibara." Akashi menoleh pada pemuda berambut ungu dan bertubuh paling bongsor yang sedari tadi diam saja, "Apa kau sudah mengerti dengan seluruh materinya?"

"Mmm … sebenarnya malam ini aku menginap di apartemennya Muro-chin, biar sekalian belajar." Murasakibara mengunyah keripik kentang selaku salah satu camilan yang dibawanya, "Tapi, aku jadi lebih paham setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Aka-chin. Mungkin aku akan minta Muro-chin untuk memberi tes kecil-kecilan setelah sampai di sana. Terima kasih, Aka-chin."

"Oh, iya! Terima kasih banyak, Akashicchi! Rasanya aku jadi lebih paham setelah Akashicchi yang ngajarin, _ssu!"_

"Yo, Akashi. Nanti gue duduk di sebelah lo pas kuis, ya." Aomine mengulum cengiran lebar pertanda modus. Ini, sih sudah dikasih hati malah minta jantung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun. Aku jadi lebih mengerti tentang apa yang kuhafalkan sebelumnya."

"Te-terima kasih, _nanodayo_."

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ada rasa kepuasan dalam diri sendiri ketika dia berhasil menjadi sosok yang diandalkan bagi teman-temannya. Bukankah begitu, tuan yang maha sempurna?

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kleintest_ akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Momoi Satsuki, mahasiswi baru dari jurusan Sastra Perancis di universitas yang sama, sibuk membantu teman sejak kecil yang bersiap-siap dalam menghadapi _perang_ pertamanya.

"Oke, Dai-chan! Kita ulangi lagi, _ich angle—?_ "

"— _du angelst, er/sie/es angelt, ihr angelt, wir angeln, Sie/sie angeln."_

" _Très bien!_ Sekarang ganti ke _fallen_. _Ich falle—?"_

"— _du fällst,_ terus … _er/sie/es fällt, ihr fallt, wir fallen, … Sie/sie fallen."_

"Yeay! Benar semua! Semangat untuk kuis pertamamu, Dai-chan!"

Aomine mendengus jumawa. Dirinya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih percaya diri dibanding sebelumnya.

.

"Ini serius, Shin-chan!?" Takao melongo saat melihat kertas fotokopian milik Midorima, "Bahasa Jerman seribet ini!?"

"Hmph, kau tidak mengerti, Bakao?" Midorima menaikkan pangkal kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot dari hidung, "Inilah estetika dari Bahasa Jerman, _nanodayo._ "

"Dih, padahal siapa yang dulu pernah bilang menyesal karena masuk Sastra Jerman." Takao mencibir pelan, meskipun seulas senyum muncul dengan tulus dari bibirnya, "Jadi, sekarang Shin-chan sudah _enjoy_ dengan Bahasa Jerman, hm?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata lagi sebelum merebut kertas fotokopiannya dari tangan Takao. Pemuda bermata elang itu tergelak, dia tahu kalau Midorima sedang menikmati usaha dalam berjuang dengan _pilihan terakhirnya._

.

" _Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku jadi mengganggu waktu belajarmu, ya?"_

"Tidak, Kagami-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah belajar sejak semalaman." Kuroko berbicara pada Kagami lewat _video call_ saat ini. Dia sedang menunggu _Kleintest_ tiba di bangku luar depan Gedung D. "Kagami-kun sendiri baru selesai latihan?"

" _Mhm, ini lagi istirahat sebelum tes mingguan." Kagami mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis dengan handuk kecil sembari berkata,_ "Good luck for your first quiz, Kuroko."

" _Du auch, Kagami-kun. Vielen Dank."_

 _Kagami menatapnya dengan geli, "Apa itu artinya, Kuroko?"_

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Um, jawab saja dengan _Bitte_ , Kagami-kun."

.

Sepeda yang dikayuh oleh Nijimura diparkirkan dengan sempurna pada tempatnya. Akashi turun dari boncengan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada seniornya pada masa SMP itu.

"Fyuh," Bibir Nijimura membentuk cengiran kecil pada sang pemuda berambut merah, "Aku salut padamu yang rela bolak-balik dari FEB ke sini demi mengikuti dua tes, Akashi."

"Aku melakukannya karena ini merupakan pilihanku sendiri," Akashi menjawab dengan senyuman kecil, "Lagipula, aku lebih ingin berterima kasih pada Nijimura-san yang bersedia menjemputku setelah kelas selesai."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa setelah ini."

Keduanya berjalan untuk bertemu dengan Mayuzumi yang menunggu kedatangan mereka di kantin yang tak jauh dari lapangan parkir khusus sepeda.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandang dari buku _light novel_ yang dibacanya sendirian saat menyadari kedatangan mereka, "Lama."

"Maaf, tadi dosenku sedikit mengulur waktu. Jadi, selesainya juga sedikit terlambat."

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menggeser segelas es teh tawar yang sudah dipesan sejak tiga menit yang lalu ke arah Akashi, "Minum ini. Habiskan."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-san."

Melihat Akashi yang disuguhi minuman, Nijimura jadi angkat bicara, "Oi, bagian gue yang mana?"

"Beli sendiri."

Bibir Nijimura semakin maju beberapa senti.

.

 _Kleintest_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Baik Kise maupun Murasakibara langsung berdiri dari sofa di ruang tunggu setelah melihat dua kakak tingkat yang mereka kenal keluar dari ruang aula Gedung D.

"Kasamatsucchi, bagaimana dengan _Kleintestnya, ssu?"_

Kasamatsu menepuk kepala Kise sambil iseng mengacak-acak rambutnya sekalian, "Cukup lancar. Berjuanglah, Kise."

Kise tersenyum lebar, " _Danke schön, ssu!"_

Sementara di sisi lain, Himuro sibuk mengambil semua camilan yang dibawa oleh Murasakibara di dalam tasnya.

"Ingat, Atsushi, tetap fokus dengan _Kleintestnya_ , ya? Nanti kamu bisa ambil lagi camilannya setelah tes selesai. Aku tunggu di kantin."

"Baik~"

Dua kakak tingkat itu seakan menjadi penyemangat baru tersendiri bagi si kuning dan ungu.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, dua dari enam di antara mereka berjalan dengan lesu saat keluar dari ruang aula tempat _Kleintest_ diadakan. Momoi menghampiri mereka berenam setelah setengah jam duduk di sofa untuk menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan kuis kalian?" Gadis merah muda itu bertanya. Mereka bertujuh berjalan keluar dari Gedung D bersama-sama.

"Apa-apaan," Wajah Aomine semakin kusut, "Aku muak dengan _Kleintestnya_."

Raut wajah Momoi berubah menjadi bingung, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Begini, Momocchi." Kise tersenyum dengan raut wajah luar biasa lelah, "Memang apa yang kita pelajari soal _das Verb_ itu keluar semua. Tapi—"

"—GUE GAK TAHU KALAU MATERI TENTANG _ARTIKEL_ JUGA KELUAR DI SITU!" Aomine memotong dengan teriakan frustasi, "Sial! Sial! SIAL! Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah saat mengerjakan bagian itu."

"—ya, seperti yang dibilang Aominecchi." Kise tertawa patah, "Aku juga kesulitan saat mengerjakan bagian _Artikel_."

"Salah kalian sendiri, _nanodayo._ " Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Jika kalian memerhatikan materi di kelas Grundkurs tadi pagi, pasti kalian bisa menjawab setidaknya tiga perempat dari dua puluh soal _Artikel, nanodayo."_

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Midorima-kun. Aku juga hanya bisa mengerjakan lima belas soal _Artikel_ karena semuanya merupakan kata benda yang sudah dibahas di kelas Grundkurs," Kuroko ikut menimpali.

Sebenarnya, Murasakibara juga tengah berwajah lesu. Bukan karena soal _Kleintest_ , melainkan kelaparan yang melanda akibat camilannya diambil Himuro semua.

"Argh! Tapi, Frau sama sekali tidak bilang kalau _Artikel_ juga masuk dalam _Kleintest_ tadi! Di fotokopiannya juga cuma ada materi soal kata kerja doang!" Aomine masih frustasi, "Gue benci banget sama _Artikel!"_

"Yakin kau mau benci dengan _Artikel_ , Aomine?"

"Akashi?" Aomine menoleh pada Akashi yang balik menatapnya dengan serius.

" _Artikel_ itu menempati posisi yang penting sekali dalam Bahasa Jerman." Akashi kembali menatap ke depan, nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang masih berhubungan juga, "Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus mempelajarinya selama kau berada di jurusan ini."

Mulut Aomine menganga lebar, "… Hah? Jadi kedepannya gue bakalan ketemu sama _Artikel,_ dong?"

"Tepat sekali."

Wajah Aomine jadi makin nelangsa.

"Oh, ya. Tadi Frau sempat bilang padaku saat pengumpulan _Kleintest._ " Akashi akhirnya ingat juga, "Materi kita selanjutnya adalah tentang _Artikel_. Kita punya waktu selama dua minggu kedepan untuk mempelajarinya, artinya kita punya dua kali pertemuan sebelum _Kleintest_ mengenai _Artikel_ diadakan."

Mendengar informasi barusan, raut wajah kelima pemuda itu berubah menjadi _horror_. Kacamata Midorima mendadak retak, bahkan topeng datar milik Kuroko mulai tergoyah saking gemasnya.

"APAAAAAAA!?"

Perjalanan kalian masih panjang sekali, bung.

* * *

[END]

* * *

 **Notes** **(tentang mata kuliah yang dipelajari author untuk semester satu ini):**

 **\- Grundkurs Deutsch:** mata kuliah yang mempelajari Bahasa Jerman dari dasar (level A1)

 **\- Strukturen und Wortschatz:** mata kuliah yang mempelajari _grammar_ -nya Bahasa Jerman. Sebenarnya matkul SW ini masih berhubungan sama GD, cuman bedanya SW ini lebih fokus mempelajari _grammar_ lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gila ini merupakan suatu kenikmatan tersendiri bisa curhat soal kuliah setelah lepas dari belenggu UTS HAHAHAHA /ditimpuk kamus/

Seperti yang sudah tertera di _warning,_ 90% isi cerita di sini memang berdasarkan dari pengalaman pribadi. Jujur, gue pribadi suka belajar bahasa asing. Tapi, Bahasa Jerman ini seakan menampar gue berkali-kali buat tetep sadar dan hidup di tengah mempelajari _grammarnya_ yang luar biasa nikmat itu :')) (terutama soal _die Artikel._ Saat ini gue masih belajar materi yang bertingkat-tingkat itu sampai gak inget lagi berapa kali gue pengen nangis darah karena gue bukan tipe yang pandai menghafal, tbh) :')))

Sebenarnya, gue mau ceritain soal mabim dibanding soal materi _das Verb_ beginian, tapi gak jadi deh _bisi dicyduk kating duh mampus gue /HEH/_ Lagian gapapa sih soalnya gue sekalian belajar ulang lagi sampai beneran paham (serius, bahkan gue gak semudeng ini pas Frau jelasin soal _das Verb_ dibanding gue kembali bolak-balik buka fotokopian materi buat ngetik fanfic ini). Dan, semoga kalian juga bisa paham dengan apa yang gue jelasin dalam fanfic ini. Masuk Sastra Jerman itu seru, kok! Cuman ya gitu, siap-siap mental aja, haha. Siapa tahu di sini ada yang minat masuk Sastra Jerman buat masuk kuliah /yha

Soal _die Artikel_ , itu sengaja gak gue bahas lebih lanjut karena gue sendiri baru belajar sampai tingkat Akkusativ. Makanya gue gak berani bedah lebih lanjut buat dituangin dalam fanfic ini.

 _Anyway,_ terima kasih sudah membaca! Kritik dan saran kuterima dengan lapang dada (karena tbh ngerasa ada kejanggalan soal beberapa kosakata tapi ya udah lah ya) /heh/


End file.
